


Resolve

by BattleBrooks



Series: Kindred Light Clan [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Established Friendship, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleBrooks/pseuds/BattleBrooks
Summary: Carina has been training in swordplay under her father's guidance. Though when she hits a rough patch in her lessons, Carver and Cornelia must think of a way to help Carina overcome this new hurdle.





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my friend Jade for basically being my editor with this!

Carina stood in the open training grounds, the small section of the arena quiet as the stands were empty and free from viewers for their session. Her feet planted firmly, grip tight on her swords handle, and completely focused as she stared down her opponent. She took a heavy breath and lifted her sword, preparing for the incoming attack.

 

“I’m ready, Father!” She called out.

 

Carver stood a short distance away, a smirk on his face.

 

“We’ll see about that,” he said before dashing forward, swinging his sword towards her.

 

Carina swung, deflecting Carver’s blade and brought her arm down to strike her father. Carver eyed the motion and countered. Raising his sword, he blocked Carina’s next attack and pushed her back, moving to her side and moved in for another blow.

 

Carina jumped back, dodging Carver and putting some distance between them. He looked shocked as she moved away, straightening his stance.

 

“Why did you run?” He asked. “You still had a chance to deflect my sword, maybe even counter me and land a hit.”

 

Carina stood there, panting, with clenched teeth she readied herself before launching back at Carver.

 

“I’m not running, I was just getting ready!” She swung forward as Carver took a defensive stance and blocked her attack. Their blades rattled as Carina pressed herself forward but Carver wouldn’t yield. Carver stood his ground, focused as he observed Carina’s techniques, pushing back.

 

“Your form is sloppy, remember you have to keep a firm stance when you attack otherwise it’ll be easy for your opponent to gain the upper hand. Like so!” He only took a step back, quickly pulling his sword away from hers. Carina wasn’t ready, losing her footing as Carver swung his blade while she was distracted. She only barely managed to block it, being flung back after such a powerful strike, skidding across the ground.

 

“Carina, I’ve been monitoring your training for the few years you’ve been training now. I admitted that you needed a tougher challenge after your… Adventure with Avia, which is why you’ve been training with me. You did start improving but recently you’ve been making amateur mistakes,” he said as she sat up, she sat there, cradling her injured arm as her ghost came up, healing it.

 

“I’m sorry, Father. I don’t know why I got so careless,” she frowned and looked up at him as he came over, offering her a hand. She took it as he hoisted her off the ground.

 

“I can only teach you so much, Carina, it’s you who has to take the lessons to heart and learn from them.”

 

“I know. I’ll get better, I swear. I’m just… Ugh, I don’t even know.”

 

“That’s alright, if you need to take a break before training again that won’t be a problem. Every Guardian learns at their own pace. I’d prefer you take longer to understand and master your abilities rather than just know bits and pieces and get seriously injured, if not killed.”

 

“I don’t need to take a break I just need to practice harder then I’ll be fine,” she replied. Carver could hear the distress in her voice, raising an eyebrow before nodding.

 

“Very well, but that’s not today. Let’s call it a day and meet up with your mother to get something to eat-”

 

“No, Father, I still have enough energy to train today!”

 

“I know you do but you’re too distracted. You’ll just get frustrated. We can pick this up a later time. We’re done for today.”

 

And with that, he sheathed his sword and headed out of the training grounds, Carina sighed as she too put her weapon away and followed him out. She looked over to a small group of stands and her eyes widened. She hadn’t even noticed a small group of Guardians has gathered to watch them practice. Carina felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment suddenly, they had to have seen her make all those mistakes in her training. She looked down at the ground as she passed them. Some were just chatting to each other but a voice in the crowd caught her attention.

 

“Carina! Carina!”

 

She looked around until she saw her Uncle Grier emerge from the group. He ran up to her, grasping her hands in his own.

 

“Carina you did wonderful today!” He beamed at her. “Keep this up and Carver is going to be shaking in those old boots of his!”

 

“Thank you, Uncle Grier, but that probably won’t happen anytime soon. It’ll way too long before I can match Father’s skill.”

 

“Oh nonsense! You’ve trained with him several months now and you’re already able to deflect and counter him,” he said with a smile. “I have no doubts that you’ll best him at his own game!”

 

“Right…” She trailed off, glancing away. Grier noticed her dismissal and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Carina? I’m not sure what’s bothering you but you can talk to me about it. I promise it’ll be between just the both of us.”

 

“Well,” Carina tried, rubbing the back of her neck as she mulled over her own thoughts.

 

“It’s just that… Um, I don’t think I can fight like Father can. He’s had all these centuries to learn and fight. How am I supposed to be able to beat him when he’s so far ahead?”

 

“Is that what this is about? If you’re able to beat him?”

 

“Well I think it is! Ever since he switched my training I’ve been struggling. Before, I was just fighting Lord Shaxx’s robots and I never had a problem but since sparring with him, I haven’t been able to land a single hit. Father will just block, counter, or sometimes just step out of the way of my attacks! It’s frustrating!” she vented to him, Grier listened keenly to her, nodding as she talked.

 

“Well, if I had to describe Carver fighting… I would say he predicts his opponents predictions. That could be why you’re having such a difficult time.”

 

“’Predicts his opponents predictions’? Uncle, I don’t understand. Father can predict their thoughts?”

 

“Not exactly. I suppose a better way to word it is his ability to read body language. You see when you’re fighting, be it swords, guns, or even hand-to-hand, you learn to read body language. You learn how to read your opponents movement and predict their next move. If they’re agitated or angry, they would be more likely to attack so you read which way they’ll attack from. If one is timid or frightened, they might run away or if being attacked, dodge rather than counter.”

 

“But what about Father and predicting predictions?”

 

“Like I said, you’re probably having trouble cause he’s reading what you’re thinking. If he landed a hit on you and you stood your ground -- let’s use your injured arm from earlier as an example.”

 

He moved back, moving her arms to be as if she was wielding a sword.

 

 “If you stood your ground after being injured, you probably would’ve thought he’d attack that side of you again because you were weaker on that side. You most likely would prepare to guard on that side.”

 

Grier tapped his hand to her arm where she’d been injured, then moved her arms to be as if she was guarding her weaker side.

 

“Carver would’ve read your body language and known you’d do that, he would’ve baited you into thinking he was attacking your injured arm but switch to your other side, catching you off guard.”

 

He demonstrated by moving his hand, using it in place of Carver’s sword, like he would connect with another hit but suddenly moving to her now exposed side. Carina watched as he explained, trying to take it all in.

 

“How could Father know I’d think or do such a thing?”

 

“That’s just something you learn. You learn to pick that up on others and you’ll be able to make those predictions. That’s part of the reason he spars with Cornelia, not just the practice of hand-to-hand, but learning to read body language with that fighting style. To make it less complicated; Carver is just a step ahead if you want to think about it that way.”

 

“I see. Thank you, Uncle Grier,” she smiled up at him, he smiled back and hugged her tightly.

 

“You’ll do fine. Just keep focused and you’ll be able to beat him. He’s good, but he’s not invincible.”

 

She nodded, waving bye and jogged to catch up to her father to deposit their weapons into the vaults before making their way home. The two Warlocks made small talk as they walked, Carver thinking out loud about possible training they could do though Carina didn’t have much input. Carver didn’t comment on it and let the subject drop, switching to talking about seeing Cornelia. Carina smiled softly, just wanting to get home.

 

______________ 

 

Later that night, Carina bid her parents goodnight and went to her room. Carver and Cornelia sat together, the both of them working on reports for the Vanguard, they wished pleasant dreams to their daughter and returned to their work. Cornelia paused, looking to Carver.

 

“Did something happen during training today? Carina wasn’t very talkative about it at dinner like she normally is,” she asked, putting her reports down.

 

“Yeah, nothing bad or anything. She’s become distracted as of late and I can’t figure out why. Her swordplay has always been phenomenal, but she’s been getting sloppy.”

 

“Sloppy? In what?”

 

“Honestly? In everything. Her stances, her attacks, her counters, her blocks. Something is throwing her off and I just can’t pinpoint it. I tried backing off her training but she only got frustrated at me again, though she’s always been a bit impatient in that regard,” he sighs, setting his own reports down.

 

“I think you should join us for her training tomorrow,” Carver looked over. “Maybe you’ll be able to pick up on something that I can’t.”

 

“I suppose so…” Cornelia considered the idea. “Hopefully it isn’t anything major.”

 

“I think Avia and Grier are going to sit in and watch as well. Grier did today but Avia was caught up in Crucible matches with Rook. She never says it, but I know she enjoys watching Carina train; I think she’d be a good mentor for Carina when she goes out in the field. Officially, I mean.”

 

“’Officially?’” Cornelia prompted.

 

“As in ‘not sneak out of the tower and nearly get killed,’” he deadpanned.

 

“Oh, and here I was just thinking it was you getting her a Warlock bond,” Cornelia replied. “Then let’s not worry too much more tonight, we have our reports to finish up tonight or Zavala will have our heads.”

 

______________ 

 

The Eos family all met on the training grounds the next day, Carver and Cornelia making small talk while they waited for Carina to get ready. Cornelia stood of to the side as they finished talking before heading to the sidelines. Carver grabbed his sword after seeing Carina finish her preparations, going over to his daughter.

 

“Ready to go?” He asks.

 

Carina nods, drawing her sword and readies herself, Carver doing the same.

 

“I’m good to go, Father,” she smiles.

 

“Alright, let’s see what you got,” he grinned, launching his first strike.

 

Cornelia watched as the two fought, the way Carver practically danced around Carina and pushed her to fight back. Carina weaving around him as she evaded her father and tried to counter his attacks, only managing to just stop his blade with her own. The blades rattled as they pushed against one another. She saw Carina eventually push her father back and launch her own attack as he caught her blade with his once more, quickly moving to the side and deflecting it. Carina huffed in frustration and attacked once more.

 

As Cornelia continued to watch, there were footsteps coming up from behind and she turned to greet whomever was joining her.

 

“Grier! Avia! So good to see you two! Carver said you’d probably join us for Carina’s training. They haven’t been at it for too long, so you haven’t missed much.”

 

“Oh, good, I didn’t know if I’d get out the Crucible match soon enough,” Avia laughs. “How’s she doing?”

 

“Today she seems to be doing alright. But Carver said she was really struggling yesterday.”

 

“She was very… Dejected yesterday when I talked to her after Carver cut the lesson short,” Grier frowned, remembering to keep the conversation between them. “She-uh, wouldn’t say anything about it to me, just brushed off my questions.”

 

Avia glanced at Grier as he seemingly tried to pick out the words as he spoke, tilting her head to the side but decided not to say anything.

 

Cornelia hummed in thought, frowning. Avia and Grier turned to fully watch the training session, as they too studied the young Guardian.

 

“Carver’s pushing harder today,” Avia observed. “Usually he holds back whenever there seems to be an issue when it comes to training.”

 

“Carina was getting upset by him pulling back, but he said staying at the steady pace wasn’t working either. He probably is just testing waters here. Maybe I should’ve suggested switching it up.”

 

“So what is Carver trying to accomplish by pushing harder then?” Grier asked.

 

“My guess is,” Cornelia said. “He’s probably pushing her harder to try and understand what’s holding her back.”

 

“Cornelia?” Avia turned to her. “You said she hasn’t talked to you or Carver about it?”

 

Cornelia shook her head.

 

“What if she’s too scared to tell you?”

 

“Scared?”

 

“Yeah, I mean. Um. Like,” Avia stuttered, trying to find the words. “I mean, you’ve spent all these years training her, yeah? Now Carver is the one training her. Well, he’s always been training her but now he is her actual training partner. If she’s struggling with him, it’s makes sense that she wouldn’t want to tell you, wouldn’t it? Because she wouldn’t want to disappoint you.”

 

“But I don’t understand why she couldn’t trust us to tell us. We’ve been nothing but supportive in her training. Telling her it’s okay to take the time needed,” Cornelia frowned.

 

“I mean, she’s still young. It could just be embarrassing for her, there’s no real way to tell.”

 

“I… I suppose you’re right,” Cornelia sighed, “I just thought…”

 

“Hey, it’s not your fault, she just needs time and—”

 

“Cornelia, when did she start struggling with her training?” Grier interrupted.

 

“Uh let’s see. Carver has mentioned it a few minor times she struggled before yesterday. I would have to say just after he started training her personally.”

 

“Grier? What’cha thinking?” Avia looked to the Warlock.

 

“Could she be scared of actually fighting?” Grier prompted. “I mean actual combat, not just learning swordplay.”

 

“Oh that makes sense,” Avia said. “I mean she didn’t have the best introduction to true combat.”

 

“You don’t mean—” Cornelia started.

 

“That’s exactly what I mean,” Avia sighed. “When we were ambushed by the Fallen those few months ago, she only had the basics of shooting and was barely into swordplay. She had no idea how to defend herself while face-to-face with that Captain. He was just about to kill her when Carver stepped in; Light above, if he didn’t step in when he did, I don’t know what I would’ve done. But it was only after that where Carver decided to be her personal trainer, maybe she’s still shaken up from it.”

 

Cornelia stiffened and looked to her daughter. Carina’s eyes were wide and frantic as she tried to follow Carver’s movements, the panic when he went in for an attack and she just barely managed to block it. How could she not see that it was fear? Light above, she thinks.

 

“Carver, stop! Now!” Cornelia finds herself shouting, just finding the need to stop their fight too much. Carver and Carina immediately break away, confusion on both of their faces. Cornelia turned to Avia and Grier, speaking quietly.

 

“Take Carina out somewhere. Anywhere. I need to talk to Carver about this.”

 

“I’m sorry, what? Hold on now,” Avia stammered, not quite sure what to do at that very moment but Grier picked up for her, waving to the young Warlock.

 

“Carina, I forgot I wanted to take you into the City today! C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

 

“B-But! M-my training session?” Carina asked, confused, looking to her father.

 

Carver was looking at the stern face Cornelia was making and nodded, turning to Carina.

 

“Something came up that your Mother and I need to deal with. I’m sorry to cut your training short again today but we can follow up later, okay?”

 

“I-I… Okay, Father,” she sighed heavily, putting her sword down. Carver swore he felt her heart break at being shut down for training again, but she probably needed the break even though she didn’t think she did. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead before sending her off with her Uncle. Carina went up to Cornelia, whom also hugged and kissed her, wishing her a fun time with Grier and Avia.

 

After they left, Carver put his equipment away and joined his wife as they walked towards the tower plaza.

 

“What had you all spooked, Love?” Carver asked.

 

“It’s not me that’s spooked. It’s Carina. Carver, she’s terrified of fighting,” Cornelia explained. “I mean… What she went through? How terrifying it was to have faced that Captain.”

 

Carver frowned as he thought back to that day, the fear he felt. He took a deep breath.

 

“What do you suppose we do?” he asked.

 

“I mean is there anything to do? We are always there for her and she doesn’t want to talk about it. Maybe she wants to deal with it on her own?”

 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, though. I’m worried that she’ll become so obsessed with trying to improve that we’ll have a repeat of her trip to the Cosmodrome. I don’t think Avia will take her out again, but she might just go out by herself.”

 

The parents walked in silence as they tried to think of a solution. After a while Carver stopped, grabbing Cornelia’s hand.

 

“I have an idea, but you might not like it. Because I’ll need your help,” Carver said.

 

“What’s the idea?”

 

______________ 

 

“Father, you promise not to cut training short today, right?” Carina asked as they arrived once more to the training grounds.

 

“Of course, I told you as much yesterday.”

 

Carver looked and saw Avia and Grier had joined them again today. He saw with a bit of surprise that Russell had also been lingering about, he had told the old Hunter about the training he was doing today. Russell had made his way to the other two Guardians, standing next to them as he made small talk. He had been the one to oversee Carina’s gun training so maybe he wanted to see how this would play out since he’d never seen her sword training.

 

Cornelia came up to them a moment later, pecking her husband’s cheek and standing off to the side, Carina tilted her head in confusion.

 

“Mother?” She looked to Carver. “Am I doing hand-to-hand today?”

 

“Nope,” he answered. “Swordplay. But she’s going to be helping today. Cornelia, how about standing over there? Just in the middle of the arena.”

 

She nodded and jogged over, stretching a bit and waves when she’s ready. Carina was still confused, Carver resting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“We’re doing something different today, Starlight.”

 

“Okay? What are we doing? Is Mother helping?” she asked.

 

“Sort of. You and I aren’t going to be just sparing like usual. Your job is to protect your mother from me.”

 

Carina jumped in surprise, looking between her parents a couple times, panic on her face.

 

“P-protect her? What do you mean?”

 

“If you can’t protect yourself, or someone else, what are you gonna do when you become a Guardian?”

 

Carina was silent, biting her lip before reluctantly nodding. She glanced over to the sides where she saw the other Guardians watching. Grier, Avia, Russell, she thought she saw Rook at one point, but she wasn’t sure. She knew they all wanted to see her do well, but she had to stop thinking about them as to not be distracted. She grabbed her sword and took a stance between her parents, facing her father.

 

“You can do this, Starlight,” Cornelia said, smiling at her daughter.

 

“Thank you, Mother,” Carina glanced over and smiled, turning back. “I’m ready!”

 

Carver nodded, after a moment he dashed forward, right past Carina. Carina gasped at his speed, turning to give chase but it was already over as she saw Carver bring his sword down. She froze as she watched Cornelia fall, body trembling. She heard the others whispering to one another as she watched Cornelia’s ghost revive her. Carver backed away, sword readied at once. Carina took a shaky breath before moving between them once more. Her grip on her sword was tight, knuckles cracking as she squeezed the handle. She was a bit more prepared when she saw his next attack, able to step in front and stop his blade. She struggled as he bared down on her sword with his, moving to let his sword slide down off hers she nearly missed the slash he tried to get on her, blocking him once more.

 

Two of the three Guardians off to the side watched in shock as Carver stuck down his own wife.

 

“What does Carver think he’s doing!?” Avia exclaimed. “Cornelia is just standing there, taking it!”

 

“I-I don’t know,” Grier muttered. “I don’t know what Carver is trying to accomplish here.”

 

“He’s pushing Carina more,” Russell spoke up, joining the conversation, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

 

“Excuse me?” Avia questioned.

 

“Carver told me about this plan of his, Cornelia is his target. She is just going to stand there, defenseless, and only rely on Carina protecting her. I didn’t like the idea the moment he told me about it, but I decided to come today anyway. I… I need to see the results. She is a student of mine, after all.”

 

Avia and Grier looked to one another; not having anything to add, they returned to watching the Eos’ battle as they focused on Carina.

 

Carina had forced Carver back, giving them more distance but that was her next mistake. He simply went past her again and because she could not match him he was able to cut down Cornelia once more. She tried a new strategy to stay closer to her mother, but she continued to fail. Carver could push her out of the way and was already in range of Cornelia. Countless times she would fail to block Carver and Cornelia would fall. She held back tears as she couldn’t win, arms shaking, legs ready to give out. Carver could see that her breaking through was within reach, she just needed to be pushed just a little more.

 

“I’m so disappointed in you, Carina,” Carver said after several more failed attempts to stop him. Carina jumped at the words, eyes wide but stayed silent as the tears she held back threatened to spill.

 

“I’ve never trained a Guardian, no, a Kinderguardian even, so scared to fight their opponent in all my years. Yet that’s all you’ve done.”

 

Carina lowered her sword, looking to the ground in shame. Cornelia watched from behind them, glancing to their friends as they watched and listened to Carver in silence. Some with confused faces as how Carver spoke to his daughter.

 

“If you fight with fear in your heart you will always lose. When you attack, you’re afraid to kill them. When you block, you’re afraid of dying. And protecting someone?” He looked past her to his wife. “You’re afraid of letting them die.”

 

Carina looked up at him, tears staining her face as she looked to her mother as well.

 

“Just a bunch of dumb fear, Carina. And you won’t win that way. Strengthen your resolve. When you’re protecting someone it’s because you’re not letting them die. When you block, you’re not letting them touch you. And when you attack, you kill your enemy!”

 

Carver stood tall, raising his sword and pointing it at Carina, she jumped at motion, gripping her sword tighter as she raised it. Carver raised an eyebrow.

 

“You can see it in my eyes, can’t you? My resolve? I will kill Cornelia, Carina.”

 

Carina took a long, deep breath before adjusting her grip, taking stance once more between Carver and Cornelia.

 

“No, you won’t.”

 

Carver studied her, her body has stopped shaking. He looks at her face and she’s stopped crying, the remaining tears wiped away. He nodded and readied himself before launching an attack, Carina swiftly blocking it as their swords clashed loudly. Carver moved back and quickly dashed forward, past her towards his wife, swinging his sword before it clashed once more with Carina’s. His eyes widened that she managed to catch him again, she pushed him back and away from Cornelia. Carver dashed to the side but Carina followed, blocking every swing.

 

She managed to keep pace with Carver, able to watch his moves more carefully and match swings in order to block him. She pushed him back and he moved past her once more, Carina was tiring and knew she couldn’t match him this time. But she wasn’t going to let him best her again. She recalled how Grier described her father’s fighting style.

 

He can predict my predictions? Maybe, but there’s no way he could predict this-!

 

She moved in front of her mother, starting to lift her sword. She saw for a moment how Carver adjusted to out maneuver her, just as she expected him too. She waited for his sword to come down and lowered her own.

 

Carver realized too late what was happening before he slashed his sword through Carina and he froze, looking in utter disbelief at what happened. Carina staggered back, coughing up blood and gasping for air.

 

“Carina!” Carver shouted. “What in the Traveler’s Light were you-!”

 

He was cut off when Carina lunged forward, impaling him through his abdomen. He coughed up blood as he looked down to his daughter, both panting heavily.

 

“Y-you said to kill your enemy…” Carina gasped, grinning through the pain. “I knew I couldn’t beat you, but I knew how to catch you off guard. Y-you hesitated and I saw my chance. I-I’d call that a win for me.”

 

Carver stepped back, letting Carina’s sword be withdrawn from his body and blood spilled all over the ground. He held his wound, taking heavy breaths before smiling.

 

“I guess I did, Starlight. Very observant of you. I’d consider this lesson passed. You’ve completed your training today,” Carver grinned, summoning their Ghosts to heal their wounds. Cornelia coming up and hugging Carina tightly.

 

“I never want do see you do that ever again,” Cornelia scolded. “Carver does that enough and I don’t need you taking after him like that.”

 

“I’m sorry, Mother, I won’t do it again,” she smiled and hugged back.

 

“Wow Carver, way to lose to your own daughter,” Avia laughed, coming up with the others.

 

“She’ll beat you next I suppose,” Carver challenged, Avia scoffing at the idea as Rook laughed. Grier went over to Carina, hugging her.

 

“I told you that you could beat that old Warlock! And you didn’t believe me!” Grier exclaimed, cupping Carina’s face in his hands, squishing her cheeks and his eyes bright as he grinned widely.

 

“I’m sorry I doubted you, Uncle Grier. That won’t happen again.”

 

Russell went over to Carver after Rook and Avia said their goodbyes and left, Grier shortly after. Carina had excused herself and was on her way out as well, leaving the Hunter with the Warlock and Titan.

 

“That was extremely risky, Carver, you’re lucky it worked. Who knows what would’ve happened if Carina couldn’t do it,” he scolded his former student.

 

“I had it under control,” Carver countered. “I knew she could do it!”

 

“You didn’t sound so sure when you told me about this whole idea. And I saw how scared you got when you cut her.”

 

Carver’s lips thinned as the Hunter spoke, nodding.

 

“I never thought she’d do something like that,” he admitted.

 

“Doesn’t matter, this could’ve ended very badly. Think through this stuff more carefully in the future. Understand? Every decision has consequences, good or bad, and I know you understand that,” the old Hunter huffed.

 

Carver couldn’t help but glance down to Russell’s left leg, completely replaced up to the hip with a Vex construct. He nodded, Russell relaxing a bit and crossed his arms.

 

“Credit where credit is due, you did get through to her. That’s what the goal was, wasn’t it? Well I’m heading back, it hurts to stand like this for too long, now if you’ll excuse me.” Russell turned and left just the two Awoken on the training grounds.

 

“Alright,” Cornelia groaned. “I’m tired, dying that many times is exhausting. I’m going home.”

 

“Want me to join you?” Carver asked.

 

“Nope, I can’t be with a husband that kills his own wife,” she grinned.

 

“Hey, you agreed to it!”

 

“Doesn’t change that fact that you killed your wife.”

 

“Not fair, oh beautiful, wonderful wife of mine!”

 

“Nice try, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

 

“Stubborn Titan,” he scoffed.

 

“Know-it-all Warlock,” she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Carver, Carina, and Russell all belong to me. Cornelia belongs to lostinthehaywoods (tumblr), Grier and Rook belong to pinstripe-doodles (tumblr), and Avia belongs to nerdy-kins (tumblr).


End file.
